A Series of Unfortunate Akatsuki Events
by Silent-DrEaMeR-Apari
Summary: A series of Drabble-ish stories, in which the Akatsuki members seem to be having a very bad week. Pein seems to find their mishap extremely amusing so can’t help but encourage the misfortunes. CRACK! Open for suggestions.


Summery: A series of Drabble-ish stories, in which the Akatsuki members seem to be having a very bad week. Pein seems to find their mishap extremely amusing so can't help but encourage the misfortunes. CRACK! Open for suggestions.

A/N: Okay… This just suddenly came to me… I have no idea why… I was just really bored looking through stuff on my computer at 2 in the morning when suddenly a really funny thought came to my head! And that is were this series began! There should be another 3 or 4 chapters, maybe more, all focusing on a different characters misfortune! Some may be funnier than others so try to enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did the Akatsuki would rule the world!

* * *

Unfortunate Event 1: Shark Fin Soup.

Zetsu stood amongst the heap of dirty dishes and cutlery untidily crammed in the kitchen sink. To say he was un-amused was an understatement. He was, just a little bit, _irritated._ Every time it was his turn to make the meals for the Akatsuki _this_ is how he found the kitchen. And, in addition, whenever it _wasn't_ his turn to cook the kitchen was spotless.

The plant-nin scowled.

They were going to pay _dearly_ for this.

Zetsu mumbled curses under his breath in his double-toned voice – each having the same opinion for the occasion – and began the long task of tidying the kitchen.

He slowly made his way through the clutter and eventually, after 2 painful hours, the plant-nin had a spotless kitchen.

But, unfortunately, luck was not on his side today. Just as he finally begun to get the pots and pans ready for the night's meal, Kisame just happened to stumble into the kitchen, knocking over the arrangement of food Zetsu had already prepared and ran to the fridge. He opened the door quickly and grabbed the bottle of milk and a bunch of other food products before settling down at the counter.

Zetsu's eye began to twitch as he stood behind the shark-nin.

Kisame, oblivious to Zetsu's presence in the Kitchen, Stuffed his shark-like face with snacks, spilling crumbs and milk over the freshly cleaned work-surface. Soon he finished and stood up calmly and stretched, cracking his stiff muscles. Turning around he finally noticed the disgruntled Plant-nin and looked around the kitchen warily. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yo Zetsu!" He laughed awkwardly, suddenly realising he had interrupted the mans cooking, "Sorry 'bout that! I'll get out of ya way now!" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards the door. He hesitated a moment before taking his leave and heading for his room.

Zetsu remained were he stood, twitching in irritation as he observed the scene in front of him. The once-clean work surface was now covered in crumbs and spilt milk. The shark-nin had also carelessly left all his dirty cutlery scattered across the surface. The milk bottle was lying on its side whilst quickly depositing its contents over the worktop.

Now he was angry.

Now he was _very_ angry.

Pein sat in his shadowed quarters, silently observing his pawns. Nothing particularly interesting was going on.

Itachi was training.

Sasori was arguing with Deidara.

Hidan was performing a stupid ritual whilst Kakuzu was bashing his head against a wall in frustration.

Tobi was spinning on a spinny chair.

Kisame was in-

Wait. Pein sweat dropped. How did they even come to purchase such an item as a spinning office chair? Pein decided he would talk to Kakuzu about it later.

Ok… Where was he…Kisame was in his room sleeping.

Zetsu was… Pein's eyes suddenly lit up in anticipation.

Zetsu was stood outside of Kisame and Itachi's room, looking very, very pissed.

"Knight to F4" Pein said, grinning to himself.

Later, the Akatsuki were finally gathered around the kitchen table, eagerly awaiting nourishment.

Zetsu came into the room carrying a large pot and a couple of smaller bowls, looking somewhat triumphant.

He set his burden down onto the table and took a seat next to Tobi.

Everyone began to help themselves to the food and eventually settled down to eat.

Deidara was the first to speak.

"Wow Zetsu! This soup is really great, un! What is it?" he asked eagerly

Zetsu smirked inwardly. "Shark-Fin soup" he replied.

Itachi's gaze flickered uneasily to the empty seat to his left.

The room turned silent again until the sound of Hidan crunching filled the room.

"And what's this supposed to be then?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fish sticks." His dark half said, chuckling sadistically.

Everyone in the room immediately stopped eating and all stared at Zetsu in shock.

"…And this?" Kakuzu voiced anxiously.

"Smoked Shark Fillet steak" Zetsu's light side responded menacingly.

Itachi asked the question all had been reluctant to ask since the meal began.

"Where is Kisame?"

Somewhere deep in the Akatsuki base, Pein sniggered.

* * *

A/N: O.O! WTF?! I have no idea either… Anyway… Review if you want to read the next unfortunate event!! Hopefully it will be better… I'm thinking I may use Itachi or Sasori Next! LMAO!

Anyway!

If you review you can have some shark-fin soup – Kisame special!


End file.
